Demons
Demons are malevolent spirits created by Satan and/or other Devils. They are created from corrupted human souls through a power that only angels who have fallen from Heaven possess. They become corrupted and extremely evil, and also very powerful, in this process. Similar to Angels, they require a Vessel to walk the earth, though are able to roam in their smoke form. Characteristics Demons are the result of human souls going to Hell and having the humanity stripped away from them, thus turning into demons - dark, malicious spirits that revel in pain, chaos, and death. According to Satan, most demons forget what it means to be human. Some have even forgotten that they were once human. In general, demons engage in torture and destruction because they take joy and pleasure from it. Once a soul becomes a demon, it gains the basic demonic powers (possession, superhuman strength, etc.) and from there, it can work its way up the ladder to positions of greater authority and power within Hell (possibly by torturing other souls). Often when a demon has used its powers, they leave a trace of sulfur in the nearby space, or if on a person, around the victim. Very powerful demons leave much more sulfur than average. Most demons fear Devils and won't hesitate to serve under them specifically for this reason. Supposedly, the only way to control a demon is through fear, as fear is one of the few emotions that they still possess. Demon Blood Demon possession also causes a chemical change in the circulatory system of the host; demon blood. Demon blood is a tar like substance, appears very black, and has unique properties to it. After a demon leaves a host body, the host body will continue to have demon blood for the next couple of days, give or take. Escaping Hell A demon can escape Hell when a new human soul is sent to Hell, during which there is a small opening that allows a demon to escape. When there is no opening, a demon remains trapped in Hell. However, once a demon has escaped Hell, they can come and go as they please, so long as they haven't been exorcised. Appearance Demons, in their true form, appear similar to how they did in their human life with a few exceptions; their eyes are a golden yellow, their forehead is marked with a black, upside down pentagram, their teeth appear larger and razor sharp, and their tongues are forked like a serpent's. Humans aren't capable of seeing a demon's true form, mediums, however, can. All a human sees is a cloud of black smoke. Devils, Angels and Deities can also see demons for what they really are. Powers and Abilities Like Vampires, Demons grow stronger with age. These are the basic, lower level powers that all demons possess: Basic Powers * Immortality: The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. * Demonic Possession: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of a living being. Unlike Angels and Devils, Demons do not need a human to consent to them entering their body. * Enhanced Speed: The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. * Enhanced Strength: The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. * Pain Resistance: '''Demons can resist immense pain and keep fighting as shown when Cassie Blake tried to incinerate a Demon and it was not enough to stop it. * '''Electromagnetic Interference: '''Demons often disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. Large numbers of demons can cause thunder storms. * '''Teleportation: '''Demons can teleport to anywhere inside the dimension they are in. Other Powers: * '''Limited Biokinesis: 'Some demons can manipulate the biology of other beings. * '''Electrokinesis: '''More powerful demons are able to manipulate electricity to their will. * '''Pyrokinesis: ' Some demons can generate and manipulate fire. * '''Telepathy: '''Some demons are capable of reading the mind and thoughts of others. * '''Healing: '''Some demons are capable of healing and repairing the body they are in (Possession). * '''Portal Creation: '''More powerful demons are capable of creating inter dimensional and dimensional portals. * '''Salt Resistance: '''The most powerful of demons are capable of resisting the effects that salt has on a demon and its vessel. Weaknesses * '''Exorcisms: Demons can be banished by having an exorcism performed correctly. As well, if the exorcism is preformed correctly, the demon will not only be banished, but sent back to Hell and trapped there permanently with no hope of ever escaping again. * '''Salt: '''Demons are unable to cross a line of salt and can do very little to damage the line at all. They cannot open doors lined with salt if opening it would break the line. Salt can also be used to torture demons by making them ingest it or by injecting them with saltwater. Forcing a Demon to ingest salt will drive them out of their host. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. * '''Devil's Blade: '''If a demon's vessel is stabbed with the Devil's Blade, it will force them to leave that vessel permanently. * '''Reverse Exorcism: '''A ritual that traps a demon inside its vessel, preventing it from ever leaving until the vessel is destroyed. Once the vessel is destroyed, the demon will be sent back to Hell and be trapped there permanently, similar to how a regular exorcism works. A reverse exorcism also prevents a demon from using any of their powers while trapped inside a vessel. They are rendered human again for all intents and purposes. The Cure Demons can be "cleansed" and made into regular human souls again, but only by Satan or God Himself. No one else has the ability to cleanse a demon in all of Existence. Category:Species